


Locked In

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [49]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Chastity Device, Holidays, M/M, Presents, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime in Slantverse, and there are gifts to be given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

“Merry Christmas!” Brendon shouts as they leave the building. “See you next year! Spencer, are we going to Ryan’s? Can we stop at 7-11 first? I need candy canes, like three boxes. Okay? Can we?”

“We can stop,” says Spencer, “but we aren’t going to Ryan’s today. I’m taking you home with me.” He tugs his scarf up to his nose.

“Spencer _Smith_ ,” says Brendon, batting his eyelashes. “Are you plotting to have your way with me?”

“Plotting? I don’t have to plot. I just have to tell you--” he crowds Brendon into the side of the car and leans down to nip at his neck-- “to get on your hands and knees and stick your ass in the air.”

Brendon shivers and grabs onto Spencer’s coat. “Yeah,” he says, eyes and cheeks bright. “Yeah, okay. Awesome. So are you going to do that?”

“Maybe later.” Spencer lets Brendon open the door for him. “First it’s Christmas present time.”

“Presents!” cheers Brendon as they drive away.

They have to stop at Brendon’s house for his gift, which is wrapped with more enthusiasm than skill. There are bright Santas all over the paper, and a red bow on top that’s twice as big as the package itself. Brendon refuses to let Spencer touch it. “You’re not allowed to feel it. You might guess.”

“Oh, I’m not allowed? You’re the dom now?” Spencer pokes Brendon in the neck, and Brendon hunches his shoulder up and giggles.

It takes twenty minutes to get from the front door up to Spencer’s room. Brendon has to talk to Spencer’s mom about their Christmas lights, and what Brendon’s family is doing for Christmas dinner, and how Brendon’s not allowed to make anything after the Green Bean Casserole Disaster of 2009. Then Brendon has to stop and talk to the girls, then he has to go to the bathroom, and honestly, by the time he closes the bedroom door Spencer’s ready to tie him down just to keep him _still_.

“Present time!” says Brendon, as if he were waiting on Spencer this whole time. “Who goes first?”

“You do,” says Spencer. No matter what Brendon’s gotten him, it’s not going to outweigh his gift, he’s pretty sure of that.

“Oh. Okay.” Brendon blushes, and it’s not from the cold. “So, yeah. I kind of had to sneak around to get this, but I hope you like it.” He hands over his package. Spencer shakes it, and Brendon kicks him gently in the ankle. “You don’t have to guess; you can just open it.”

Opening is easier said than done, with the miles of tape that holds it together, but eventually the package is free. Spencer opens the brown box, and oh. Wow.

“I... so this is for you to wear?” he asks.

Brendon smiles and ducks his head. “Yeah. It’s not something I want to wear, necessarily, but I wanted to get you something that was for you, not for me.”

Spencer looks at the thin leather straps, the metal cage that’s so clearly intended for one purpose. He can’t help smiling at Brendon, who beams in response. “I think we should try it on right now,” Spencer says.

Brendon’s out of his clothes almost before Spencer’s done speaking. He sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread, and lets Spencer thread his cock through the cylinder and buckle the straps around the base of his cock and balls.

“Hmm,” Spencer muses, tapping the head of Brendon’s dick. It swells as far as it can, but presses against the metal cage, and Brendon whimpers. “I like this.”

“Good,” says Brendon. He’s not so bouncy now, just sits still with his legs spread, looking at Spencer with his lips bitten and his hands clenched on his thighs. Spencer brushes his thumb over the head, and Brendon whimpers again.

“There is _so much_ I could do with you like this,” muses Spencer. He caresses Brendon’s balls, and Brendon makes a small noise. “Mmm. Does it hurt?”

“Yessir.” Brendon is blushing, but he spreads his legs wider.

“Bad hurt or good hurt?”

“Not sure. Good hurt, I think.” Brendon whimpers when Spencer strokes the head again. “How long do I have to wear this, sir?”

“Until I decide it comes off. Derp. Stand up, turn around and bend over.” Brendon obeys immediately. Spencer runs his hand across Brendon’s ass. “I like the view back here.”

Brendon makes a meeping noise and hangs his head. Spencer knows his blush has deepened. He smacks Brendon’s ass hard. Brendon gasps, then groans with the pain of the cage. Oh, Spencer likes this present. “How hard are you?” he asks.

“Um.” Brendon’s having a little difficulty getting the words out. “Not very? I would be. If you take this off, I’ll totally be hard for you, sir. You like that.”

“Yeah, but I like this almost as much. And it’s newer. So.” Spencer spanks Brendon again, and again Brendon groans.

Okay, that’s enough talking. Spencer sits down and arranges Brendon over his knees, his restrained cock pointing down between Spencer’s thighs. Brendon squirms, and Spencer smacks him to make him settle down. It’s spanking time.

Brendon moans and begs all the way through it-- “Sir, please, oh God it hurts, ow”-- arching his body and squirming across Spencer’s lap. Spencer’s hard as a rock. He’s glad he’s not the one in the cage, because from the sound of it the torture is incredible. Brendon’s ass is red, and if he were free, Spencer knows he’d be rubbing against his thigh begging for permission to come. It’s not that different. Either way, Brendon is begging, and either way, Spencer is about to come in his pants.

Enough of that. There’s no reason Spencer should suffer. He lets Brendon get up and points to the ground in front of him. Brendon’s sweating and his eyes are teary but he kneels obediently, staring at Spencer’s hardon like he’s hypnotized. Spencer opens his pants and takes out his cock. Brendon dives right on it.

He must be putting all his frustration into the blowjob, because Spencer’s eyes roll back in his head almost immediately. Brendon licks and sucks, bobbing his head up and down, taking Spencer’s dick as far down as he can. It makes him gag a couple times. Spencer has to pull him back by the hair just to keep him breathing.

“Good boy,” he whispers, “you’re being so good for me, aren’t you? You gave me the cage to put on you, and it looks so good, and you sound so amazing, all begging me to let you out...” He’s so close. So close. “What would you say if I made you wear it to school? No one would know but you and me.” God. “Until you had to change for gym, and everyone in your class would see, they’d all know that you have to wear a cage to keep you in line.”

That does it. Brendon moans around his cock, and Spencer’s coming like a motherfucker, thighs clenched with Brendon caught between them. He has enough presence of mind to clap his hand over his mouth. His mom and sisters are right downstairs. He pants through his nose instead while Brendon swallows, licks up the final drops, and sits back on his heels, dick as stiff as the cage will let it get.

“You’re a good boy,” sighs Spencer. He runs his hand through Brendon’s hair. “Such a good boy for me. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Brendon whispers. His eyes are dark. “I’m your good boy.”

“So good that I’ll let you out of the cage. In a little while.” Spencer’s grin is evil as Brendon groans. “And because you’re a good boy, and you gave me a fantastic present, you get yours.”

Brendon looks up hopefully as Spencer gets up and fetches the plain black box from his desk. He hands it to Brendon. Brendon looks for permission, unties the ribbon, and opens the box.

It’s a yellow rubber bracelet. Brendon picks it up uncertainly. “Livestrong?”

“Not exactly. I mean, yeah, but.” Spencer’s still dizzy from the orgasm, true, but he _practiced_ this; he shouldn’t feel so lost. “I know you can’t wear a collar because of your family, and religion and stuff, but I thought this could be like that. I mean, like, you can tell them it’s just a Livestrong bracelet, and they should be okay with that, but you and I will know that it’s a collar, it just goes on your wrist, not your neck--” Spencer can’t talk suddenly, because a naked Brendon leaps up and tackles him onto the bed.

“Oh my God, Spence, oh my _God_ , this is incredible, are you serious? Really? You mean I get to, I’m yours?”

“Mine,” Spencer confirms. “You’re my good boy. Like I said.” He hugs him close. “I know you don’t really need a cage to keep you good,” he murmurs into Brendon’s ear. “All you need is my orders, right?”

Brendon nods fervently against Spencer’s neck. “Right, yessir, I just want to do what you tell me. I want to be good for you, I want to do whatever you want. Even if you make me wear the cage, that’s really okay, because it’s what you want. I’ll wear it as long as you tell me to.”

“Good.” Spencer kisses Brendon’s temple. Saying the words seems like it should be a big deal, but he’s felt this way for a long time. Saying it just confirms it. “You know I love you, right?”

He can feel Brendon nod into his shoulder. “I know, sir. I love you too.”

“You’re my good boy,” Spencer says.

“Yeah,” says Brendon.


End file.
